


field trip to an island

by Junpompei



Series: The Adventures of Leon and Souda (and Hagakure) [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, island of death, kidding, thats dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junpompei/pseuds/Junpompei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they go on an island and leon and the boys try to find people to hang with</p>
            </blockquote>





	field trip to an island

**Naegi:** Hagakure, this is Akane Owari, from the other class.  
 **Akane:** 'Sup.  
 **Hagakure:** She looks familiar. Aoi c'mere.   
 **Aoi:** 'Sup?   
 **Hagakure:** Is this my daughter, and your the mom?  
 _Aoi thinks about it, using logic and common sense to come to a solution_  
 **Aoi:** OH NO HAGAKURE WE HAVE A KID   
 **Akane:** Mom, dad?!   
 **Hagakure:** How could I miss your childhood   
 **Akane:**  You werent there for me ;-;  
 **Naegi:** What's going on 

* * *

 

_On to the real story, Leon and Soda go on a field trip to an island with there grade._

**Ishimaru:** What will we be learning on this Educational Trip.  
 _their teacher, who is a pink rabbit, spoke_  
 **Usami:** idk go hang out with a group and gtfo  
 **Mondo:** right on 

_The group_ _dispersed_

**Leon:** Alone on the island with just us. this is gonna be wicked.   
 **Souda:**  Who do we hang out with?  
 **Leon:** Hangin with my gf, where my Ibuki at   
 _Ibuki and Mikan already left together  
_ **Souda:** You think those two are dating   
 **Leon:** I try not to think about it, wHERES HAGAKURE  
 **Souda:**  Hagakure is probably hanging with Aoi   
 **Hagakure:** She already left with my daughter.   
 **Souda:** Akane and you are literally the same age.   
 **Hagakure:** Are you saying I can't I have a kid because I'm black?!  
 **Souda:** Im sorry what  
 **Hagakure:** Not all men.   
 **Leon:** Both of you shut up. We need to hang with chicks.   
 _Hagakure pulls a bunch of baby chickens out of his hair_  
 **Leon:** Hagakure I swear to god, put those back in your hair   
 **Hagakure:**  D:  
  


_The trio began their quest to find friends to hang with_

**Leon:** Mondo. 'sup my main man   
 **Mondo:** I'm hangin with my main men, Fujisaki and Ishimaru   
 **Leon:** Right on   
 **Mondo:** Keep it real  
 _After their defeat, the trio walked away_  
 **Souda:** Did he call Fujisaki a dude   
 **Hagakure:** shut up before Junpompei gets another shit storm on Tumblr   
 **Leon:** Who?  
 **Hagakure:** the guy who writes us   
 **Souda:** Junpompei can I have a girlfriend   
 **Junpompei:** Go fuck yourself   
 **Souda:**  damn

_Their next attempt at friends came from the ahoges._  
 **Souda:** Hinata yo, pLS LET US HANG OUT WITH YOU   
 **Hinata:** We already have 4 people, its kind of a lot   
 **Hagakure:** pls   
 **Souda:** pls   
 **Leon:** pls  
 **Naegi:** You guys already have a group   
 **Leon:** We need chicks man!   
 **Nanami:** Doesn't Hagakure have some in his hair?   
 **Souda:** Stop talking about his hair   
 **Hinata:** Just hang out with Maizono   
 **Leon:** who?   
 **Kirigiri:**  She has never been written here, doubt they would know her.   
 **Souda:**  g-GUYS MS SONIA OVER DERE   
 **LEON:** ONWARD

_After another defeat they attempted the impossible, hang out with Sonia, Gundham, and Celestia_

**Celes:** Interesting, you killed a cerberus to get that ear ring.   
 **Gundam:** And escaped from the depths of hell.   
 **Sonia** : dudes thats rad   
 **Leon:** Sup hell hounds wanna hang? **  
** **Celes:** no   
 **Leon:** thats cool 

_Another defeat, they lost hope. Next was Hifumi, Touko, and Nagito_

**Leon:** Keep walking   
  
 _Next was Teruteru Hanamura  
_

**Hanamura:** Sup hotties   
 **Leon:** Wanna hang?   
 **Hanamura:** I have been turning down chicks left and right, so hella   
 **Junpompei:** His chicks are his left and right   
 **Hanamura: QUIET YOU**  
 _Hanamura has joined the party_  


 

**Leon:** I swear when did everyone start hating us   
 **Hanamura:** We have each other   
 **Souda:** Dont make it gay Teru   
 **HAgakure:** HOw about Kuzuryu?   
 **Kuzuryu:** No   
 **Leon:** Why not D:   
 **Kuzuryu:** I wanna hang out with Peko.   
 **Hanamura:** Ooooo  
 **Kuzuryu:** Shut the fuck up you cockstained porch monkey   
 _Hagakure looked shocked  
_ **Hagakure:** that's a racial slur!  
 **Kuzuryu:** We're japanese   
 **Leon:** Come on guys no racists allowed.   
  
 _they left  
  
_ **Leon:** We lost... There are no other chicks on this island   
 **Souda:** Oh well, we could talk about chicks   
 **Hagakure:** Leon why were we looking for chicks if we have girlfriends-  
 **Leon:** She maybe lesbian and Leobuki tag is dead   
 **Hagakure:** hagahina tag was never big to begin with.   
 **Hanamura:** I don't want to propose this idea, but there are 2 girls we haven't asked.   
 _The group shivered  
_ **Leon:**  Are we.. that desperate.  
 **Hagakure:**  Koizumi? She seems a'ight  
 **Souda:** She's cool, its the... science experiment gone wrong that's stuck to her is the problem...  
 _They were of course talking about... Saionji Hiyoko_

**Saionji:** Wow Hanamura, I see you are still SHORT  
 **Hanamura:** You are literally 12   
 _Saionji begins crying  
_ **Koizumi:** How dare you apologize you boy  
 **Hanamura:** I-I'm sorry   
 **Saionji:** Haha you totally believed I was crying!  
 **Leon:** There are tears in your eyes.   
 **Koizumi:** god I sure do hate men   
 **Hagakure:** You know not all men-   
 _Koizumi let out a loud groan  
_ **Souda:** Leon I'm really scared   
 **Leon:** Let's bail   
 _Leon pushes Hanamura into Koizumi_    
 **Koizumi:** OH MY GOD PERV PERV PERV ALL BOYS ARE PERVS   
 _Leon Souda Hagakure haul ass_

**Leon:** When did I, great Kuwata, turn into someone no one wanted to hang out with.   
 **Hagakure:** same   
 **Souda:**  same  
 **Leon:** I'm a good character, I have a cool look, great personality and character. What happened?   
 **Hagakure:** How about we just go grab some food.   
 **Leon:** that sounds good  
 _With leon pouting they leave  
_

_They walk into the restraunt to notice both Togamis_  
  
 **Togami:** So, you can be anyone?  
 **Twogami:** You betcha  
 **Togami:** I must admit, I am far more handsome than i remember   
 **Leon:** someone end this please   
  
 **Junpompei:** With pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> i finishes dr2 with 100% and i still hate saionji


End file.
